Bright Heart Raccoon and the Characters (1983) (The All-Stars New York City Competition Style)
The All-Stars New York City Competition's TV spoof of Alvin and the Chipmunks (1983-1990). It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast: * Alvin Seville - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) * Simon Seville - Playful Heart Monkey (The Care Bears Family) * Theodore Seville - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) * Brittany Miller - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) * Jeanette Miller - Friend Bear (The Care Bears Family) * Eleanor Miller - Candie Chipmunk (Animaniacs) * Dave Seville - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Miss Miller - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) * J.B. - Himself * Vinny - Belle (Beauty and The Beast) * Uncle Harry - Pete (Disney) * Miss Grudge - Herself * Eva - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) * Olivia - Herself * Marsha - Rosa (GoGoRiki) * Alvin Smith - Prince Eric (The Little Mermaid) * Simon Smith - Bill (Sitting Ducks) * ??? - Lucas Nickle (The Ant Bully) * ??? - Aldo (Sitting Ducks) * Roland Bellyache - ??? * Batmunk/Brice Wayne - Toad (Rock & Rule) * Happy the Butler - ??? * The Jokester - Sleazy (Rock & Rule) * Nicki Nale - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) * Dr. Simonize - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) * Miss Mayor - Rapunzel (Tangled) * Mr. Pinkie - Zip (Rock & Rule) * Sherlock Holmes - Pin (GoGoRiki) * Watson - Kristoff (Frozen) * Professor Moriarty - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) * Miss Dalia - Aunt Cass Hamanda (Big Hero 6) Seasons: # Bright Heart Raccoon and the Characters (1983) (The All-Stars New York City Competition Style) (Season 1) # Bright Heart Raccoon and the Characters (1983) (The All-Stars New York City Competition Style) (Season 2) # Bright Heart Raccoon and the Characters (1983) (The All-Stars New York City Competition Style) (Season 3) # Bright Heart Raccoon and the Characters (1983) (The All-Stars New York City Competition Style) (Season 4) # Bright Heart Raccoon and the Characters (1983) (The All-Stars New York City Competition Style) (Season 5) # Bright Heart Raccoon and the Characters (1983) (The All-Stars New York City Competition Style) (Season 6) # Bright Heart Raccoon and the Characters (1983) (The All-Stars New York City Competition Style) (Season 7) # Bright Heart Raccoon and the Characters (1983) (The All-Stars New York City Competition Style) (Season 8) Movies: * The Character Adventure (The All-Stars New York City Competition Style) * Bright Heart Raccoon and the Characters Meet Frankenstein (The All-Stars New York City Competition Style) * Bright Heart Raccoon and the Characters Meet the Wolfman (The All-Stars New York City Competition Style) See Also: * The Bright Heart Raccoon Show (The All-Stars New York City Competition Style) * 2015 spoof Trivia: * This show will be played after Dinosaur King (The All-Stars New York City Competition Style). Gallery: Category:The All-Stars New York City Competition Category:Alvin and The Chipmunks TV Spoofs Category:Alvin and The Chipmunks (1983) TV Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show Spoof Category:Tv-Spoofs Category:TV-spoof